A Winters Night
by SerenaYoru
Summary: If a world had space for a few more people, would the world be different? It would be. Jack is risen from an icy grave by the Moon, for the universe is not done with him. But this world has a person behind the scenes orchestrating things, and the universe does not want Jack to be alone or unseen.
1. Chapter 1

A Winters Night.

**A/N: Hello everyone, my name is Serena Yoru, and I am excited to finally be able to post this story on Fanfiction. I have never posted a story before, so keep this in mind when you send me constructive criticism. I do have a sort-of Beta, but I'm looking to find a second due to the fact that she has her own Fanfiction's to be writing. Please PM me if you are interested in being a Beta. Feel free to send me constructive criticism and story ideas, stories themselves, or even just a plain review. They make my day and inspire me to update faster. I'm going to let you all know now that,**

**This is a pre-written story, which means that there will be chapters posted that are many chapters behind the latest written chapter. I do this so that if I hit a writing funk I should be able to keep updating for while instead of just leaving this story hanging. This means that occasionally I won't work in a reader idea because it will force me to put the entire story on hold as I work in the idea, and I don't want to do that to you guys.**

**There will all of the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons characters in here, but since Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Toothless are all more of side characters I'm not putting this under crossovers.**

**I will be working in stuff from the books, but I'm also doing a **_**lot**_** of personal headcanon-turned-into-story-and-random-ideas-for-a-story stuff here.**

**All of the Guardians look like they do in the movie. My argument for this is that, A) Tooth was not done growing all of her feathers in the books, and as she became more bird-like, so did the MiniFaries. And, B) Bunny started training himself in martial arts as to be able to better fight in battle, and ended up looking the way he did in the movie. Jack is also going to be 18 in this story for future plot stuff.**

**There will be OC's and future OC pairings. You have been warned. Leave now if this isn't your cup of tea because I have no qualms against reporting people who ignore this warning and go ahead and flame me. **

**Jack has his memories in this story and does not go 300 years unseen.**

** So, without further ado, let us end this extremely long authors note and go on to the story. Enjoy.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own the Guardians of Childhood, Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, How to Train Your Dragon, or any related characters. I do not own anything I may reference in this story. To summarize, Me no own, You no sue. **_**Anata yori, **_**( Thank you.).**

Chapter One: In the Beginning.

_ Sacrifice~ To forgo or eschew something, often at a great price to one's self._

Ages ago, before anything existed, there was nothing. **  
**

Not time, not cosmos, _nothing_.

Except for one thing.

The-One-who-created-all.

No one knows if the One was a woman or a man, but from the oldest documents found in recorded history, the One was referred to as He, so that is how the One is referred to most commonly, and is how He is referred to in this.

And that is how it was for countless ages.

Until the One had a stroke of inspiration, and created the Universe.

And then, once the Universe was created, He looked around, and decide to create other, Lesser beings through whom He would give shape to the Universe and give life to other creations.

And as to be connected to all in the Universe, He created a flow of energy that flowed through everything, and named it the Aether.

The first being He created was a man named Solar, to whom He gave the Inspiration of Suns and Planets, and ability to create these things.

The second being He created was a woman named Luna, to whom He gave the Inspiration of Cosmos and Time.

And so, Solar and Luna did their duties and gave shape to a previously devoid Universe, turning it into a place of beauty and awe.

But then came the fall.

For the One created a third being, whose Name was later destroyed, and gave him the Inspiration of Natural Fear and Lesser Beings.

And for a time, all was well as the three being who called themselves Starites did their duties.

But then the third Starite fell into evil, becoming a being we now call the Enemy, and sought to destroy his former compatriots and take their abilities for his own.

But the Enemy was clever, for he knew that he could not hope to defeat his fellow Starites if they worked together, and so he planted whispers of Doubt into their minds, ensuring that the two would not combine their powers in a double attack that he could not even hope to defeat.

But Luna was so determined in her wish to protect creations that all the Starites had worked together to create, that she ignored all thoughts of doubt and was determined to do anything to protect the Lesser Beings of the Universe.

But Solar _did_ listen to the Doubt and when Luna suggested that fully combine their power and knowledge given to them by the One and go on the offensive, he refused and insisted that they wait until the Enemy went on the offensive before they retaliated.

The 'offensive' came when the Enemy destroyed a section of the cosmos completely, leaving an area of space just as it was before it had been shaped by the Starites, and he turned into a place of evil and darkness.

Only then would Solar agree to do _anything_ about the Enemy.

They went and pleaded with the Enemy to stop the reign of madness and terror that he was spreading across the Universe.

But the Enemy refused, and instead asked them to join him.

When they refused, the Enemy attacked, suddenly and without mercy, forcing Luna and Solar to retreat in order for them to prepare by crafting themselves weapons, weaving spells unlike any seen before, and sending the Lesser Beings into hiding.

After thirteen days of preparation, the Enemy was still no longer, and so the Starites went to war.

The following battles were later named the Astral Wars, and they lasted for over year and a day before the scales were tipped in one direction.

For even though Luna and Solar were keeping their powers separate, they were still a near-perfect match in battle against the Enemy, able to attack him from two sides and combine their fighting strengths and weaknesses into a nearly impenetrable shield.

But the Enemy had cunning and sheer determination on his side, while the others were hindered by Solar's wish to flee, that he was slowly able to chip away at the shield until he was able to deal the death blow to Solar.

In his dying moments, Solar realized that he had been a fool, and now that foolishness was costing him his life.

But it would not cost others.

So he beckoned the crying Luna closer and whispered his secrets of the Universe into her ear, and gave her his powers in the instants before he perished.

And there were two, the Enemy and the Last.

And Luna used her newly given powers combined with her old powers to cast a powerful spell that would strip the Enemy of his mortal form and send him to the Astral plane, giving her an advantage over him and the ability to confine him to the place of evil and darkness that he had created.

Realizing what Luna was about to do, the Enemy did the only thing he could, he destroyed his name, forcing Luna to cast the spell on all Starites.

For though the Enemy was nameless, but he was still a Starite.

And that meant that Luna was sent to the Astral plane as well, forcing her to put a second plan into action, on that meant that there would be suffering, fear, and nightmares, and all the while she would be forced to wonder if the plan she had would work, and if it did, would it be worth this?

So she waited until the inhabitants of the worlds that she was forced to leave behind began to slowly the discover the Aether, and when one of those people who had discovered the Aether proved to be not quite as powerful as the not-yet-founded Constellation families, but close, Luna asked a star to fall to that world and allow her to use it's essence as a form that would allow her to speak to that man and ask him to take on the duties of becoming Father Time, allowing her to no longer have to worry about the flows of the time stream and instead allow her to focus on the battle between her and the Enemy that would one day decide the fate of the Universe.

He accepted the duties and, once he had begun his duties of reviewing the time stream and searching for things such as anomalies and paradoxes that he was entitled to prevent now, he realized what Luna's plan was.

At first he was horrified, but after he reviewed the time stream again a second, third, fourth, and fifth time, he realized that this was the only way, all other paths led to failure, and that meant that the Universe would be plunged into darkness and evil unlike any other.

And so he told Luna, who watched with baited breath and the fear that he would leave, calling her a monster, that he understood and would support her, help her in any way that he could, and would always be there to advise her in the best paths to go down for the plan to succeed.

And he then left, to allow Luna some privacy to complete the first step of the end of her plan.

She created a child out of stardust and moonlight, made from pieces of the Cosmos' themselves. This child she gave the aptitude to become a Spirit of the Cosmos, along with other gifts. One of which were the ninjatos that Luna had used during the Astral Wars, these were swords unlike any others on any world.

And she kept her daughter with from then to the Fall of the Golden Age, and waited until the year 1711 on a tiny world that had not a moon but the fabled Moon Clipper before she let her child leave the Astral Plane.

But that is not the story I am here to tell, the story you shall here will not make much mention of Luna for a very long time, but it will tell of the Nature Immortals, a girl who was both Nature and a Legend Immortal, the Guardians of this tiny world, Tsar Lunanoff XII, Mother Nature, Kosmotis Pitchner, Pitch Black, and the sacrifices that were made on a world that proved that size does not matter when it comes to bravery….

** A/N: Dun, dun, dah, cue dramatic music! Alright my fellow Nightstalkers, this the beginning, the next chapter should be up in a week, (Hopefully, *Sheepish smile*.). And don't worry, there will be a major wait until anything to do with Lady Luna comes up. **

**Next chapter: The rebirth of Jackson Overland Frost!**


	2. Chapter 2

A Winters Night.

**A/N: Hmm, I'm proud of myself because I got the inspiration for this chapter and started writing this the day after I posted the prequel thingy, (Now whether or not this is up by the end of the week, I dunno at this moment, I'm human, forgive me, I try.). But right now I need to make some things clear real quick.**

**The chapter is based mostly on the script from the beginning of the movie, with some modifications made by me for the plot.**

**At the beginning, Jack doesn't remember his human life, the Man in the Moon did this to try and help him get used to the fact that he's an immortal and can fly with the Wind and make frost and stuff without him freaking out and running straight to the village, but never fear my Nightstalkers, he remembers by the end of this.**

**The OC I mentioned in the A/N from last chapter will appear in the next chapter, not this one.**

**If you did not read the A/N from last chapter, go back and read it. These things will usually have important stuff listed in them along with the not-list-me-talking.**

**Thank you for reading this, now for the disclaimer, (Joy.),**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Guardians of Childhood, Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, How to Train Your Dragon, or any related characters. I do not own anything I may reference in this story. To summarize, Me no own, You no sue. _Anata yori_, ( Thank you.).**

Chapter Two, Awakening.

_Pain: Severe emotional or physical distress to ones self._

Jack's POV:

Darkness. It's the first thing I remember of my life as Jack Frost.

It was dark, and it was cold. And I was scared. And then I saw the Moon.

It was so big and so bright it seemed to…chase darkness away.

And when it did….I wasn't scared anymore.

Third Person POV:

At a pond in the middle of a heavily wooded forest, the Moon seems to shine extra-bright tonight on just the surface of this pond when suddenly the ice on the pond cracked open in the shape of a person to allow a boy with hair as white as snow, looking to be about the age of eighteen, through.

Gasping, the boy hovers in mid-air for a moment, and is then gently set down, the ice magically refreezes at the touch of his bare feet.

And the Moon whispers to him, in a voice that is both ancient and wise,

"You are Jack Frost, Bringer of Cold and Ice, Spirit of Winter."

He takes a step forward only for his foot to hit something. Looking down, he sees that his toes have landed on a wooden staff shaped like a Sheppard's crook, that glows with a with a barely-visible strange blue gleam and what looks like…..frost curling around it. Taking a step back, his foot leaves the staff, and the gleam and frost leave.

Picking it up, it re-frosts, he looks at it and smiles, knowing that the staff is important, and promptly loses his grip on it.

Causing the base of the staff to hit the surface of the pond, sending delicate patterns of frost across the surface of the pond.

He gazes at the patterns with the wide-eyes of a child who has discovered something beautiful. He goes over to a nearby tree and taps the crook of the staff to the trunk and watches the leaves of frost curl up the trunk.

Chuckling to himself, he skates across the pond, dragging the staff, his staff, behind him as it leaves the curling frost behind, having turned it into a game, when the wind suddenly pulled him up, up into the night sky and going straight to…WHUMP! Straight into a heck of a lot of tree branches.

Finally catching on to one, and after a moment of panic when the breath had been knocked out of him, he began to chuckle to himself, that had been quite the thrill, even the tree branches a little bit.

With a little effort, he pulled himself up and felt…..something pulled at him to look up at the bright lights of a village. Curiosity as to what was going on in the village that he would feel the tug to it, and general curiosity that was purely his own child-at-heart.

Landing in the wind as he leaped off the tree, it carried him to the village, having heard his subconscious wish. Landing in the village, he tripped and ended up with his cloak stuck on his head, causing him trip.

After righting himself, he immediately began taking in his surroundings as he chuckled, noticing that the cloak was painted in frost designs at the edges, just like the tattered leggings that were bound to his legs, stopping at his calves.

Still chuckling, he turned to talk to some of the people that walked through the village, their paths being lighted by lanterns and a campfire that instinctively avoided, knowing that his power would put them out should he get too close, but they oddly ignored him as he greeted them as he ran through the village, twisting as he went to get a panoramic view.

Hearing a child's laughter as he chased a dog he knelt to see if the young one wasn't too busy answer his questions.

"Excuse me, can tell me where I am?"

He was crouched at the boys eye level, but the child did not slow as he ran straight through him. Gasping, he quickly stood up, only to be passed through by several adults. Each time, he felt so very cold and felt like something inside him was questioning him, asking him if even existed.

He backed up a step, only to here the sobbing of someone inside the house behind him. Peeking through the shutters, searching for anything to get that horrible memory of being passed through out of his mind, he saw a woman who appeared to be in her mid-thirties crying as she held a sobbing young girl of about eight. Suddenly the girl looked up at the Moon, with tears in her eyes, giving him a clear look at her face….at the face of his sister.

Suddenly, all the memories that had been held, barely, back came rushing forward, his name was Jackson Overland, the woman in there was his mother, that girl was his sister, who he had saved from drowning in the pond, HE was the one who drowned.

Looking up at the Moon, he was about to scream at it, about to beg it for answers, he heard a voice inside his mind, one that seemed just as old as the one from the Moon, but not as wise in way, a voice that seemed both cruel and kind say to him,

"_Come to the pond, my Lieutenant, and the questions that plague your mind will be given answers. Come to me._"

And knowing somehow that he had no choice, and desperate for answers, he went.

**A/N: Alright my Nightstalkers, was this worth the wait? I hope it was. I have a big shout out to ToughLove726 for following this story, ToughLove726, you have saved this story. I was this close to taking it down, thank you times a million for following. Also this was supposed to posted earlier, but I had to go to the orthodontist to have my braces worked on this Wednesday, and my mouth still is a little sore as I type this, not bad, but chewing hard things like pizza crusts is painful, :p. I also ordered all of the Guardians of Childhood chapter books Wednesday , they should be here no later than the 11th. I kinda feel bad reading them then. Also, I'm working a bunch of 9/11 oneshots and maybe a fanart, depends on how that goes. Ok, should all go well,( I.e.: The books don't the distract me.), the next chapter should be by next Friday. Sayonara, SerenaYoru. **

**P.S. Anyone got a guess on who the voice was? I'll give you a two hints, 1. It was a woman, and 2. She is a little older than Tsar Lunar. Seriously people, this is obvious.**


	3. Chapter 3

A Winters Night.

** A/N: Admit it, how many of you thought the voice was Lady Luna? *Many hands raise*. It wasn't. I told you guys, Lady Luna isn't reappearing for a lllllllllloooooooooonnnnnnnggggggggg time. You all are now shamed, to un-shame yourself, get the Guardians of Childhood books, read them, and BOW DOWN TO ME! MHUAHAHAHA! Ok, sorry. Its been a long day already, at 6:59 in the morning. My sister woke me up waaay to early. Stupid public school schedule, at least I'm home schooled. My sister decide to try school, I tried it last year, never again. People are way to weird, and loud, and annoying. Anyhow, enough about my boring life, quick list of items to stall the dreaded disclaimer,**

**Firstly, thank you War Cry for having favorited this story. Please share this story if you don't mind.**

**Next, thank you ToughLove726 for thinking that this story is original and for reviewing, please also share this story if you don't mind.**

**In this story we will probably meet the OC, but I may get distracted with the convo between the Voice-who-you-all-should-know-and-have-not-guessed-Lady-Luna and Jack.**

**Also, 'cause I forgot this in chapter one, all of the book stuff happened 450 years before the before the movie instead of 200, because in the movie Tooth says that it had been roughly 440 since she had been out in the field, and this means that she spent about 10 years in the field before she retired and the all of them went and hid themselves away in their hideouts, well all of them except for Sandy.**

** And now, the Disclaimer,**

** Disclaimer: I do not own the Guardians of Childhood, Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, How to Train Your Dragon, or any related characters. I do not own anything I may reference in this story. To summarize, Me no own, You no sue. Anata yori, ( Thank you.).**

Chapter Three: Responsibilities.

_Acceptance: The toleration of something without protest._

The wind carried him to the pond quickly and quietly, somehow seeming to understand his anxiety and frustration.

Upon his arrival, he heard the voice again in his mind,

"_So you came, and without any arguments or delay, this is more than any of the others did without direct ordering._"

"Who are you, and why won't you show your face?" Jack cried.

"_I am Mother Nature, and the form I take has no purpose. I can speak to you like this, so there is no major reason for me to show my face_."

"That my be true for you, but me, I prefer to speak face to face, if you don't mind?" Jack retorted.

"_Very well then, if you insist_." And she appeared, seemingly straight from thin air, but Jack had the feeling that she had been there the whole time, merely disguising herself into the landscape.

She was tall, and wore a dress that appear as if it had been woven from Nature itself. She had a long but pretty face, and long dark hair that reached the ground and flowed gently around her as if the wind itself was constantly stirring it. All in all, she was very regal seeming, and gave off an aura of power that made it clear that she was not just a pretty face.

"Now", said Mother Nature, "State your question."

"Which one do you want me to ask, the one about how I was dead, or the one about what am I, or the one about why me?" Jack asked, he knew he was being rude and petty, but he really wasn't in the mood to be nice.

"All are questions that I have expected, and I am sure that the question, 'Why did those people walk through me', is also troubling you. To make sure that there is no confusion, I am going to explain everything to you now, and tell you of some things that you need to know, but did not ask about." Mother Nature said. "While I am explaining, I would prefer that you not interrupt me. This conversation is vital for you, and I cannot spend forever here."

"You perished in this pond by saving your sister from the same fate, and that is an act that drew the eye of my counterpart, the Man in the Moon. But this was not the first time that you have called the attention of immortals. You see, you were born with what is known as the Blessing of Nature, specifically Winter, and that blessing is a key trait that is looked for in potential Spirits of Nature. I am the Mother Nature for this world, and that means that I have control over the powers of Nature, and I am given the ability to watch the balance of nature. This means that I cannot care for Nature alone, for I am needed to spend most of my time watching the balance of Nature. So I spend as much time as possible searching for people with the potential to become the Spirits of Nature. The Spirits of Nature are each assigned the responsibility of caring for one of the sections of nature, Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter, and the Cosmos. They care for these pieces of nature, allowing me to be able to devote my time and energy to caring for the balance."

"The balance in nature is essential, for without it this world be in chaos. The seasons would be random and chaotic, making it very difficult, if not almost impossible, for life to exist on this world. The cosmos would be wild, rarely giving off the correct amount of starlight needed, causing the plant life to with and die from to much or too little light, and when meteorites and meteor showers occurred, the would not have the steady hand needed to guide them away from where humans live and could be hurt or killed by the strikes. And the whole time, I would be trying to balance it, but I would be stretched far too thin."

"Now, with all of the Spirit of Nature positions filled, this world will rarely have very bad storms or unpredicted cosmic activity. The only times that those will happen is when I detect that the balance needs to be corrected. When that happens, I contact the required Spirits of nature and issue the needed storm, drought, flooding, or dangerous meteor activity. They will handle the activity personally until the danger has passed, doing their best to keep the weather or cosmos from becoming overly dangerous. If needed, they can contact some of their fellow Nature Spirits for help keeping it under control."

"Quick question?" Jack said.

"Yes?" Mother Nature replied.

"We Spirits of Nature have duties all over the globe, what if I need help from the Spirit of, say, Fall, and he's on the other side of the planet?"

"Excellent question, this problem is one that is simple to correct, but cannot be left alone. When the Spirits of Nature are turned into immortals, I give them the ability to contact each other and me via telepathic communication. This will work from anywhere on the globe. When one of you receives the communication, often times flying with aid of the Winds is too slow, so a second ability is give. This ability is that all of you can create portals to any place you, me, or one of your compatriots have been. This ability works anywhere."

"Alright, now, what am I?" Jack asked, his patience was wearing thin.

"You are an immortal, which means that you have been given immortality by me or the Man in the Moon. Immortality may seem to be paradise, but it comes with a cost, if a mortal does not believe in you, you are as a ghost to them, they will not see you and walk through you if come into their path. Only children are able to be open -minded enough to believe in immortals, but some retain their belief through their adulthood, however this is quite rare. It also means that it is impossible to for an immortal to have children with either a none-immortal or an immortal. There are exceptions to both of these, the first is the village of Santoff Claussen, in that village everyone has such strong Belief that they can see any immortal. An exception to the second is self-sustained immortals, who have brought heir Belief to the level that they are immortal, but they die much easier than normal immortals, they can have children, though only with other self-sustained immortals, and they can be seen by anyone."

"Ok, this makes some sort of sense, but I have another question." Jack said after a minute in which he had cleared his thoughts.

"State it." Mother Nature replied.

"Who are my fellow Spirits of Nature?"

Mother Nature allowed the tiniest hint of a smile to cross her features. "An excellent question, and unexpected from someone so new. The oldest of your fellow Spirits died in 1200 A.D. along with his dragon, and one of his fellow Vikings. His name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, and he is the Spirit of Fall."

"The second oldest is a Scottish princess who was more inclined to fighting then being a princess, she died in 1400 A.D. Her name is Merida Dunbroch, she is the Spirit of Summer."

"The third oldest is Rapunzel Fitzherbert, she was princess of a tiny kingdom that fell within twenty years of it's rise, however she never knew she was princess until after her death, due to circumstances in her mortal life. She became the Spirit of Spring in 1600 A.D."

"The last is Serena Nightshade, she became the Spirit of the Cosmos only a few hours before you, and for some reason has no memory of her past life. After I had finished explaining everything to her, I sent her on her way and told her to seek you out as soon as you mentally contact her. Small warning, she is Japanese and knows only the basics of English. To tell her your location, simply send her a mental picture of the night sky at the time that you contact, she can find he way from there."

"Wait, why did you send her to me?" Jack was not happy about this, she was probably a fussy adult who would scold him in Japanese, and was he so not ready to deal with that right now.

Mother Nature raised an eyebrow, "Simple, you are both new, you both are eighteen, and you have similar personalities. The two of you learning your abilities together instead of alone will allow you to both learn faster, and make fewer mistakes."

"Now, I must go. The winds will tell you what you are to do, and you have quite a lot to learn."

And with that she disappeared, leaving Jack to build up his courage to contact this Serena, which he just naturally knew how to do, he was pretty sure that Mother Nature had deliberately left that knowledge in his mind so he had no trouble contacting the others, because he really wasn't sure he was ready for contact with someone that _wasn't_ his sister.

** A/N: Yep, Serena is the OC who we'll meet next chapter, I thought about putting her in this one, but this was getting pretty long and I didn't want it to get drawn out. Mother Nature is not an OC, nor is the village of Santoff Claussen, they are both from the books. CURSE YOU UPS, YOU ARE TAKING TO LONG TO DELIVER MY BOOKS! Also, Santoff Claussen is not North's Workshop, it is a village in Northern Siberia founded by Ombric, the last surviving wizard from Atlantis. Way to many Fanfiction's make that mistake. Get your facts straight people, there is a RotG wiki, use it. Ok, should the universe not be a (Censored.), the next chapter should be up in a week. Sayonara, SerenaYoru.**


	4. Chapter 3-and-a-half

A Winters Night.

**A/N: Hello my Nightstalkers! This is sorta a filler chapter, but it is very important because it contains important plot-points. You all can expect these .5 chapters to come up at times when I just want to get them out, and just before major events happen in the story. This one is because two very important people are about to meet. Also, I GOT MAH BOOKS. They came the day that chapter 3 was posted, very soon after it was posted in fact. I think it was because I yelled at UPS online. Also, I will be editing chapters here soon, so yeah. Quick disclaimer,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Guardians of Childhood, Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, How to Train Your Dragon, or any related characters. I do not own anything I may reference in this story. To summarize, Me no own, You no sue. Anata yori, ( Thank you.). **

Chapter 3.5: The First Conversation of Great Importance.

Having explained the basics to her new Spirit of Winter, Mother Nature had an important appointment to keep.

Though no one but her, Tsar Lunar, and Nightlight knew it, she had been to the Moon Clipper once.

She allowed herself to remember that time as she went to one of the best places that she knew of for discretion.

It had been shortly after the battle at the Moon, and Tsar Lunar had sent an urgent Moonbeam to her.

Lady Luna had made contact, and had requested to speak to both of them about something important.

Although, request had been what The Lady had said, it really wasn't a request.

She had gone there via a tiny schooner that was painfully similar to the one she had had as a child. She had been careful to not let Tsar Lunar know that, she knew that it had not been on purpose, the design that the two schooners shared was common back in the Golden Age.

Once there, Luna had explained to them a plan.

Having arrived at the destination that she wanted for privacy, she made a second portal to the Moon Clipper, making triply sure that no Fearlings were spying on her in order to report back to…Pitch.

Once she arrived, a Moonbot came to escort her to the main room where Tsar Lunar was awaiting her arrival and report on the two newest additions to the world of immortals.

It was Tsar Lunar that spoke first after a moment of silence. "Mother Nature."

"Tsar Lunar. Your looking well."

"As well as I can be, given what we have started."

"You know that we had no choice. The Lady gave us a direct order, and you know that she regrets having to do this as well."

"I know, but it does not make it any easier. How are they settling in?"

"Well compared to the others, I have sent Serena to Jack, they'll do better if they aren't alone."

"Yes, I watched you with Serena. She doesn't know?"

"Not yet, but still, there is a chance."

"We can only hope. I have no idea how long it will take for her to be able to be seen by mortals."

**A/N: Dun, duh, dahh! The plot thickens. Expect an update in a week or so. I have a favor to ask of you guys, my baby brother is going in for an MRI on Thursday, he has torticollis and a nystagnism that we think was just from the torticollis since its almost completely gone now that he's gone through some physical therapy, but there is a chance that it's a sign of very, very bad brain damage. The doctor said that the only reason that we have to take Mal in is because if it is brain damage we need to know immediately. So please pray for him. Thank you. Sayonara, SerenaYoru.**


	5. Chapter 4

A Winters Night.

**A/N: Haha! I'm uploading! SHINY! I'm a Browncoat, forgive me, ("Start with the part where Jayne gets knocked out by a 90-pound girl."). Anyhow, I am so sorry that I wasn't able to update this, my baby brother went in for an MRI, he's fine, thank God, I had to go see my counselor the day before that, no I am not suicidal or anything like that, I just have anxiety issues, it rained in my area and I wasn't able to the laundry and with nine people that need clean laundry, I have to really keep with it. Sorry, for those of you who didn't really want my personal life stuck in here, I just felt I owed you guys an explanation. Also, YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING AWESOME! IN JUST THIS MONTH I HAVE HAD 310 VIEWS ON THIS STORY, HAVE 8 REVIEWS. 5 FOLLOWERS, AND 5 FAVORITES. YOU ALL ROCK! I also started up another story for the **_**Guardians of Childhood **_**series revolving around one of my OTP's, Bedtime Stories, which is NightlightxKatherine. Feel free to check that out. Warning for spoilers to How To Train Your Dragon, How to Train Your Dragon 2, Brave, and Tangled. Disclaimer,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Guardians of Childhood, Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, How to Train Your Dragon, or any related characters. I do not own anything I may reference in this story. To summarize, Me no own, You no sue. **_**Anata yori, **_**( Thank you.).**

Chapter 4: Comfort.

_Comfort: Someone or something that provides a release from pain._

Jack sucked in a breath, he made up his mind.

_ "Hello? Ms. Nightshade? You…here."_

_ "Hai, wa I, watashi wa koko ni iru yo. A, watashi wa nihongo de hanashite, matte kudasai, Anata wa otto, watashi o rikai suru koto wa dekimasen. ( Translation: Yes, yes I'm here. Oh wait, I'm speaking Japanese. Whoops.) Sorry, English is…hard. Send the stars and I come."_

_ "Send the_ _what now?"_

_ "Stars, look at them and picture them, in mind, I can come."_

_ "Alright."_

Having 'sent the stars' to Serena, Jack settled down to wait for her to arrive.

As he waited, he began listening to the wind, at first out of pure curiosity, then out of actual interest.

The Winds knew so much, and were so eager to share that knowledge with him. They told him about Santoff Claussen in so much detail that he felt like he'd actually been there. They told him about some of the places he would visit as the Spirit of Winter and of some of the activity, both mundane and magical, that he would need to know about in order to keep the balance, and they told him about his fellow Spirits of Nature.

Hiccup was in line to become the next chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe, (He had to smother a chuckle here.), the tribe was unique among Vikings for a sole purpose. They were peace with a tribe of…dragons.

The kid Hiccup was the one to bring peace between the tribes. How? Simple, he shot down the rarest dragon, a Night Fury, made friends with it to the point that you would swear they were brothers, and defeated a huge dragon the size of a mountain that was what was causing the other, much smaller dragons to raid the tribe for food. All at the age 14.

Doing something this big didn't come with out a cost, during the fight with the giant dragon, the kid lost nearly half of his left leg.

And all was well…for about six years. After six years, the tribe faced a new threat, a man named Drago Bloodvhist. Drago was a mad man who hated all dragons and anyone who had any sympathy for them, much less an alliance.

Hiccup was sure that he could reason with the man and during the search for him, he had discovered his mother and the King of all Dragons, the White King. Not long after his father came and discovered that his mother was alive and well.

Not long after that, Drago Bloodvhist came, unleashed his dragon army, had a Bewilderbeast, (The same kind of dragon as the White King.), defeat the White King, and tried to use the Alpha's control over dragons to make Toothless, (The kid's Night Fury.), attack and kill Hiccup. Instead Hiccups father took the shot, dying instantly.

After giving his father a Viking burial, he, his mother, his girlfriend. and his friends, they went and tried to save the tribe. Operative word being _tried_.

The entire tribe was wiped out along with half of every breed of dragon there, the current Alpha, those who came with Hiccup, Hiccup, and Drago Bloodvhist.

When Mother Nature came to bring Hiccup back, she realized that it would probably be easier if some of his fellow Vikings along with his dragon, came along with him.

Unfortunately, she was only able to bring him, his dragon, and his girlfriend back. The others spirits had either moved on quicker than normal or their bodies were too badly damaged to be repaired.

The second of his fellow Nature Spirits was Merida Dunbroch, a princess of Scotland who was a very free spirit but was restrained by her duties as princess.

Because of this, this when mother attempted to betroth her to one of the fellow tribes heirs, she competed herself in the games to decide which of the heirs would get to marry her blowing the rest of them out of the water and causing major strife between the clans.

After her mother lectured her, she sliced a tapestry that was very dear to her mother in half, causing her mother to snap and through Merida's bow in the fire.

Running into the woods, she was lead by spirits called willow o' the wisps to a witches cottage, where a miscommunication caused the potion she bought to change her mothers mind about the marriage to instead be a potion that turned her mother into a bear.

In attempts to cure her mother, they, (Merida and her mother Elinor.), discover that a infamous demon bear named Mor'du had also been turned into a bear by the witches spell, and that if they didn't hurry up and cure her mum, there was a good chance that Elinor was going to end up like Mor'du.

Having snuck back into the castle, Merida was able to pacify the lords with the help of her mother, and set it up so she could marry whichever of the lords sons that _she_ wished.

Afterwards her father went up to Elinor what her daughter had done, thinking that Elinor was laying done because she was feeling ill. Instead he saw signs that made think that Elinor had been eaten by a bear.

He locked Merida in her room and chased after Elinor, believing her to be the bear that killed his wife. With the help of her brothers, Merida managed to get out of bedroom, ride into the forest to save her mother, and repair the tapestry that she'd torn, believing that if she repaired it her mother would be human again.

Arriving the forest, she managed to save her mother, only for the demon bear Mor'du to arrive. The bear killed her, but as she was dying, she managed to kill the bear by stabbing her sword through the roof of his mouth. Since she was dead, the spell dissipated and her mother was human again, but it was to late for Merida.

Since her body was trapped under the bears, and many of the men were wounded, some fatally, they were forced to leave body behind, hoping to get it when the sun rose.

Mother Nature came, and brought her back her back. It was only Merida that crossed to the other side, for no one else but the bear had died there.

The third of his fellow Nature Spirits Rapunzel, who had been princess of the kingdom of Corona, which fell soon after her death in 1600 A.D.

Rapunzel's mother became very when she was pregnant with her, and desperately the kingdom searched for the only thing that could save the Queen and unborn child, a magic flower with extraordinary healing abilities that was said to have grown after a drop of pure sunlight fell to Earth.

They found the plant just in time, and the girl that was born had blond hair the color of sunlight. What the kingdom did not know was that the flower had been kept by an ancient old witch who had hidden the flower for centuries, using it to keep her young.

The night of the babies birth, she snuck into the castle and sung the song that was needed to make the flower heal, cutting a lock of hair from the child as she did so. However the instant that she did, the lock of hair and the remaining hair turned brown and lost their power.

So, she stole the child and hid her in a tower in the forest, raising her as her own, and telling her tales that made the girl believe that the outside world was a dangerous place that would destroy her for her hair, which by her twentieth birthday was about 70 feet long, if she left the tower. But there was one thing that was the undoing of the witches plot, every night on the princesses birthday, the kingdom sent up lanterns that were meant to show a trail to bring the lost princess home.

These lanterns inspired the girl to sneak out of the tower three days before her twentieth birthday and travel to the capital of Corona to be there when the lanterns were released. However, the witch returned home early and learned that Rapunzel had left. Realizing that she had traveled to go see her lanterns, the witch raced to reach the girl before she realized that she was the princess.

The witch succeed in bringing Rapunzel back to the tower, but not long after that Rapunzel realized that she was the princess. When she confronted the witch about it, the witch attempted to kidnap and take her to a new location where Rapunzel could not sneak out again. Instead Rapunzel fought back, and the resulting fight caused the tower to collapse, killing both of them.

Mother Nature brought back Rapunzel afterwards, and her little chameleon friend.

About Serena though, the winds had nothing to tell him about her past, only that she looked quite different than he would be expecting.

And only minutes after the winds finished saying that did she arrive.

** A/N: OK, I'm a gonna end this here 'cause this is pretty dang long. I am sorry that this is mostly background stuff, but this was something that will be pretty dang important. And I'm so sorry that this is so late, life interfered. My hope is to start working on the next chapter as soon as I upload this, and get it published next Friday. And there are those of you who are asking where Flynn was for Rapunzel, the answer is that he ended up in a jail somewhere. I'm sorry, I wanted to have him in here because I totally ship him and Rapunzel together, but if I gave Rapunzel Flynn, I'd be making this way too overly easy for the characters. I told myself that either I could have Hiccup and Astrid in this story, or Rapunzel and Flynn. Hiccstrid all the way. Basically, Rapunzel is a very mistrustful person from what she experienced, Merida is guilty because of what she did to her kingdom and family, Hiccup is under confident of himself because of how his actions destroyed his tribe, Serena is a bit naïve and language handicapped, and Astrid's dragon Stormfly was injured because she didn't get to her in time, so that she is missing a foreleg and has a prosthetic like Toothless and so Aatrid blames herself. Sayonara, SerenaYoru.**


	6. Chapter 5

A Winters Night.

**A/N: Another day, another attempt to finish an unpublished chapter. I hope that you all aren't to angry that last chapter was so late, I really tried, but life is evil sometimes. Anyways, this chapter I will let y'all meet the OC, Serena Nightshade. This chapter may take me some time because of Serena's being monolingual, which means I have to use Google Translate. Disclaimer,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Guardians of Childhood, Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, How to Train Your Dragon, or any related characters. I do not own anything I may reference in this story. ****_Anta Yori, _****(Thank You.).**

Chapter 5: A Problem With Languages.

_Monolingual: Able to speak only one language._

Jack decided to never doubt the Winds, ever.

They had been right that Serena looked nothing like what he had expected.

He had expected some sort of girl who was his age as Mother Nature had said, but desperately trying to make herself look older. Bossy, rude, and arrogant. And wearing some normal colonial dress.

She instead wearing a dress that looked like it was made out of silk, with a waist that was tightened by a large length of cloth that looked like the night sky, midnight blue with silver dots that represented stars, and he was sure that if looked long enough he would be able to recognize constellations on it. It was tied in the back with an elegant bow that looked like it would take hours to tie. The dress itself was white with symbols and patterns painted on it in silver. The sleeves went down to the middle of her forearms, while the cloth in the back was long and draped down to about mid-thigh. Her whole-getup made him feel very shabbily dressed.

Her physical appearance was that of an athletic person. At about 5'5", it meant her skinniness was extremely prominent, seeing as it looked like she weighed 115-120 pounds maximum. She wasn't skin and bones though, she was well-muscled, increasing the looks of her athleticism. Her hair went down to about her knees, and was as black as coal until it hit an inch above her knees, where it was silver. Two locks of her went in front of her ears, which were pointed like an elf's in one of those storybooks his mother had read to him. The rest of her hair was pinned up in the back in a bun. With Japanese features, it overall looked like she was some sort of Empress, aside from the calluses on her hands.

_"Watashi wa ima, koko ni iru yo. Sore wa watashi ga nagai ma kakatta moshiwakearimasenga, soko ni anata ga watashi o soshin shinakatta seizadaga, soreha kekkodesu, koreha nihonjindearu,-sode wa arimasen."_(_Translated: I'm here, now. Sorry it took me so long, there's a constellation that you didn't send me, but that's fine, and this is Japanese, isn't it._)."

"Um, Ms. Nightshade, I can't speak Japanese, so, could you possible try and repeat that in English?" Jack asked.

"I try, call me Serena, not Nightshade, wait- you don't speak Nipponese?" (_Translation: Nipponese is Japanese for Japanese._). Serena asked.

"Um, if you mean are talking about your native language, no I don't speak Nipponese." Jack replied.

"If you not speak Nipponese, how you speak to the _kaze_?" She asked.

"What is…_Kaze_?" He asked.

"I not know English word, um it's the...," and here she puffed out her cheeks, making her look a bit like a chipmunk, and blew hard before looking at him with a hopeful expression.

It took Jack a minute to realize what she meant before a stray gust of wind blew their hair around a bit.

"You mean the Winds, don't you?" He asked anxiously.

She nodded vigorously before asking, "The… Winds, they talk in Nipponese, for I. But not you?"

He shook his head no, before speaking to the Winds and asked them to translate what he said into Japanese for her so they could actually have a conversation.

_"I've asked the Winds to translate my words into Japanese so that we can actually talk, so if this works, try it with me please."_

She gave a small gasp at hearing her native language before replying.

"_It works, oh thank the Moon it works! This is so much better than trying to have a broken conversation with you, or trying to talk to humans and… being walked through if I'm unlucky or at the very least being ignored."_

_"Anyway, Mother Nature said that we would do better working together to learn, and you've been an immortal longer than I have, so have you learned anything that I might need to know?"_ He asked, before blushing and realizing how rude he sounded and stammering an apology before she shushed him.

_"You aren't being rude, I would have asked you were are roles, reversed, here is what I have learned. We can fly without the wind, but it makes us a lot faster. Um, we simply speak to the cosmos', or the Winds for you to have them do what we ask, such as snowstorms and meteor showers. We can sense the Balance of Nature as well as Mother Nature, but we only look at it to ensure that we don't need to do minor things like colder winters or how much starlight is needed." _

"_Then she looked at him and said, "Can I show you my country, we are in winter as well, and the skies there are…"_ She trailed off, unsure of how to explain them to him before he nodded, and said,

_"Of course, lets go, times a-wasting!"_ He said before they blew up into the sky and she grabbed his hand to lead him to Japan.

**A/N: Haha, this was written in ONE day, it took only about an hour and a half. Woohoo, and if this a little short, sorry, but it's going up early to repay you guys for the late update. Next chapter, Japan! And Serena shows Jack her place of rebirth and tells him about her rebirth. Update on Friday if all goes well. Sayonara, SerenaYoru**

**P.S. I saw "Box Trolls" today, and it was awesome! Go watch it!**


	7. Chapter 6

A Winters Night.

**A/N: Hello my Nightstalkers! How have your lives been? Hope they've been good. This chapter is going to have a little of Serena's personality, (And naivety.), are coming out in this chapter. If anyone wants to make a fanart of Serena that's fine, just send the links to me and credit me if you don't mind. And if my description of her hair is confusing, it looks like Asuna's from Sword Art Online. Except it's currently in a bun except for the front locks. Also, the temple thing is something that I made up. You'll understand I'm talking about by the end of this chapter. Now the dreaded Disclaimer, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Guardians of Childhood, Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, How to Train Your Dragon, or any related characters. I do not own anything I may reference in this story. To summarize, Me no own, You no sue. Anata yori, ( Thank you.).**

Chapter 6: Stories of Past Lives and Rebirths.

_Rebirth: Regeneration of something that has died or has been obliterated._

As they traveled, Jack noticed something odd about the hand of the Japanese girl who flew next to him. Particularly about its temperature.

After the initial pain of being passed through by the mortals in his village, there had been a lingering ache afterwards, but along with that, he had felt the difference in temperature between him and the warm-blooded normal humans. But the temperature of Serena's skin felt only a few degrees above his, ten at the most. And all the mortals he had passed through has all shivered afterwards and he instinctively knew it was because he was some many degrees below their natural temperature.

But she had no reaction to his cold hand. Instead she seemed at perfect ease at the temperature. Like his fiancé had back in the village when he'd held her hand in the recent months…

No, best not to think about that, that was a part of a life that was permanently gone. And truth be told, he didn't really mind, aside from the fact that it meant that their would be such a hassle for her to get used to a new betrothed. It wasn't that Marlene was a bad person, it had just that it was a an arranged marriage that his parents had made for him at age eleven. It was a custom in his village that marriages were not had until both parties were eighteen or slightly older. Since he was a few months older than Marlene, the wedding had been forced to take place in Mid-Spring. The custom was developed in order for their to always be an older child at home to help with younger siblings until they were old enough to help in the fields with out supervision. About 8 to 9 was the standard.

_"We are here, Jack."_ Serena's voice intruded on Jacks swirling thoughts. He had been so distracted that he hadn't even noticed when they landed by a large cave with pillars carved with dragons, Japanese symbols, multiple flowers that looked like they were holy to whoever carved these, and what looked like carvings of a multiple deities, but there was one figure that had been repeated over and over.

_"Who is that?"_ Jack wondered aloud.

_"It is the symbol for the Moon god, Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto. Translated, the pillars are proclaiming this place sacred to the Moon. But these are the normal, mortal made pillars. Once we get inside, I'm convinced that the carvings are not made by mortals." Serena explained._

_ "Why?"_

_"Because the pillars inside… well, I'll explain it once reach them."_

Walking inwards, there was a soft glow that seemed like a mix of moonlight and starlight. Unsure of where it came from, Jack began looking around before realizing that the glow came from the girl in front of him.

_"Hey, Rena, can I call you Rena?"_ He asked.

_"Yes, what is it, we are almost there."_ She replied.

_"How are you glowing?"_

_"How are your clothes covered in frost? It is because I am the Spirit of the Cosmos._"

_"Ah, that makes- whoa…"_ You couldn't blame Jack for his reaction, the walls were decorated in beautiful carvings that showed not the deities that the earlier ones had, but… immortals. On one wall it showed the top-tier immortals, Nature Immortals were on the left, while Legend Immortals were on the right. On the wall opposite was what looked like a collection of their stories, written and carved.

_"See, these carvings are of Mother Nature, our fellow Spirits of Nature are left of her, they have their names and sections of Nature written under their feet. On the right, there is Tsar Lunar, the Man in the Moon, with the top-tier Legend Immortals to his right. Sanderson Mansnoozie, also know as the Sandman, Toothiana, Queen of the Tooth Fairy Armies, also know as the Tooth Fairy, E. Aster Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny, Nicholas St. North, Santa Claus, Ombric Shalazar, the last surviving wizard of Atlantis, Katherine Shalazar, Mother Goose, and Nightlight, the Guardian of the Man in the Moon when he was a child. And, look, there's us! Your on the right of Mother Nature, and I'm on the left of Tsar Lunar."_

"_Why are you on the left of Tsar Lunar?"_

_"I am both Legend and Nature Immortal. It's rare, but sometimes either a Nature Immortal will earn it from Tsar Lunar, or a Legend Immortal will earn it from Mother Nature. If it's a Nature Immortal, Tsar Lunar will lift the boundaries that prevent them from having more than a villages worth of believers, but if it's a Legend Immortal Mother Nature will tie them into whichever section of nature that they have the most affinity for. They will not be as powerful as Second-Tier Nature Immortal, but they'll be getting extra power all the same."_ She said this all with the sort of voice that she would use commenting that the sky was blue. She really didn't seem to think that she was superior or anything because she had this. "_I__t is sometimes granted to an Immortal at rebirth if they are a higher Tiered Immortal at the start, and if anyone else crosses over at roughly the same time as them they are the same type of Immortal, or if there are multiple crossing over's and there is an imbalance between Nature and Legend, it is given to ensure balance."_ That explained she thought that the only reason she had this was to maintain the balance.

_"Anyway, lets move on, my place of rebirth is a little further in, and that's were we can see the stars." _

Pulling him forwards, she led him into a room at the end of the hall, where soft light that wasn't coming from her could be clearly seen.

The room inside was lit by a huge skylight, through which Jack could clearly see the Moon and all the stars, while small pillars held up the ceiling, the entire room was covered in a material Jack had never seen before.

_"Would you like to know my story of rebirth?"_ Serena's quiet voice cut through his awed thoughts.

Nodding, he settled down on the floor directly under the skylight where Serena was sitting and waited for her to begin her tale.

_"I awoke in this room, and when I first opened my eyes, it was dark. There was no light because there was a cloud covering the Moon and stars. No glow came from me because I was afraid, so afraid. And then, the Moon broke through the clouds. It was huge and the light from it seemed… kind, and safe. And the Moon spoke to me, it told me I was Serena Nightshade. I went down to the village at the foot of this mountain, and discovered that I couldn't be seen or touched by mortals. Then Mother Nature came and explained it all to me."_

Stopping to think a moment, Jack asked a hesitant question.

_"Hey Rena?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"When you were in the village, did you… did you get any leads on who you were before your rebirth?"_

She was quiet a moment before replying, _"There was a daimyo, (Translation: Basically a powerful merchant, I believe.), in the village who had a daughter with a weak heart and an unusual appearance who went up to the temple here to pray for her to have her heart healed. I think I was that daughter, and the climb up to the temple left me weak and I ended up perishing once I entered this room. Mother Nature said that I had drawn the eye of immortals before hand for my abilities with the stars, so I think Tsar Lunar decided to give me another chance." _

Jack was quiet a moment before replying, _"Hey, I'm glad to that you got a second chance. You're a nice person that doesn't deserve to be confined just because of a heart defect."_

She smiled and said, _"Now, I think I promised you Japan's stars, no."_

Pointing up before laying back, she said, _"Look up."_

And she was right, the stars there were beautiful, and so clear, for they were very high up, and there was nothing, no trees or village lights, blocking their view.

And unbeknownst to them, the Moon smiles a kind, if a little sad, smile.

**A/N: I told you, up by Friday, nothing about Lady Luna for a long while, and Serena's story about her rebirth. Sorry if this is a bit short, but this was the best place to end it. Next Friday, a chapter about some of Serena's belongings that came with her to this side, a meeting with their fellow Spirits of Nature, and learning how to do their jobs. Sayonara, SerenaYoru.**


	8. Chapter 8

A Winters Night.

** A/N: Sorry this is up so late, I had trouble getting this to come out the way I wanted it to, because this is the one chapter that if I get it wrong I could lose a lot of my followers, and life also happened and slowed this down by causing me to have a lack of writing time. I really am sorry. Moving on, this chapter is one that I am very nervous about putting up because of the way I have Hiccup, Astrid, Merida, and Rapunzel. They all are very OOC compared to how they are in their respective movies, and the reason for that is that when they died, they came back and began to question themselves/other people because Merida's stubbornness was the reason why so many died in the fight with Mor'Du, so she blames herself for nearly everything now, Astrid and Hiccup are under confident because Astrid's dragon Stormfly is missing a leg because she wasn't fast enough to save her, and Hiccup's actions in trying to convince Drago to stop his dragon army was the reason why both of his parents and his entire tribe died, and Rapunzel is mistrustful because if the woman who raised her was willing to kidnap her, lie to her, and keep her hidden away then why shouldn't all other people be that way? Also, Rapunzel has short hair because she cut it at chin-length to show Mother Gothel that she wasn't her slave anymore right before the tower came down. Didn't know how to crowbar that into this. Also, I have butchered Merida's accent. Sorry. Disclaimer,**  
** Disclaimer: I do not own the Guardians of Childhood, Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, How to Train Your Dragon, or any related characters. I do not own anything I may reference in this story. To summarize, Me no own, You no sue. Anata yori, ( Thank you.).**

Chapter 7: Questions, and Naiveté.

Naiveté: Having naïve behavior.

Far away from Japan in the country of Germany, four immortals, two dragons, a chameleon, and a horse met in a hidden valley next to the ruins of tower to discuss what they were going to do. The orders that Mother Nature had given were clear, but none of them were sure if it was a good idea to follow them.

Mentally connecting in order to ensure that no one would be able to hear this conversation, they began to speak. The reason was because this was an unusual meeting, for Merida, Hiccup, Astrid, and Rapunzel all usually met up at the Immortals Council, which happened every seventy-five years during a full moon.

_"Well, should we follow the orders?"_ Said the only boy in the clearing.

_"Anxious aren't we Hiccup."_ Said Rapunzel with a slight cruelness. _"I have some poor weather to give Japan, again. I wonder if our newest female member's been affected by it?"_

_ "This is nate going to be easy for the boy, e'er since the Arendelle incident all of the winter weather 'as been out of whack. We should have tried harder with the royal family back then." _ Commented Merida quietly as she polished her bow.

_ "The Balance has been off-kilter ever since Arendelle, I've tried to help Mother Nature some during the busiest time of Autumn, when Hiccup is too busy, but I know that there was so much I could have handled better…"_ Said Astrid.

_"Maybe that's true for the boy, Jack, is it? But the girl? She's both Legend and Nature Immortal. Perhaps Tsar Lunar's precious Legend Immortals are going to sway her to betray us!"_ Burst out Rapunzel.

_"No Rapunzel,"_ cut in a voice, mentally, that seemed a little exasperated with the Elder Spirits of Nature, _"The only reason why Serena is both Legend and Nature is to preserve the Balance. Now, I believe I asked all of you to visit your newest members?" Mother Nature said. They should have known that she would be keeping an eye on them. The only reason why they wouldn't have gone with out her interference was their own uncertainties holding them back. And if they did not squash them now, the end results would be… unpleasant. There would have always been a separation between the six of them, created by said uncertainties, that she could not allow. Now, it would not exist. No one could say that Mother Nature didn't plan ahead._

Within seconds, those who had been in the clearing took flight, hurrying to Japan, where they could trace the faint mental connection of their newest members.

Arriving at a strange temple looking thing, they entered, hurrying through the passage- ways, not noticing the carvings that their younger compatriots had spent so much time debating over.

Meanwhile, Serena was showing Jack how to find the constellations in her skies,

_ "The Big Dipper is there, it leads you to Polaris, so you can orient yourself by tha- Wait, did you here that?"_ Sitting up, she began cocking her head back and forth, ears twitching like a cats.

_"No, its as silent as the grave in here."_ Jack replied.

_ "No it isn't. How can you not hear the footfalls? There's at least four people, one of them has a metal prosthesis for one of their legs, a horse, and two large… things. One of the things either wearing something made metal on one of their legs, or has a metal leg that's hollow. The other thing is wearing something made from sailcloth and metal with a little leather in. I think that the things have tails. And six appendages each, two of which are not used for walking, from the sound of the footfalls."_ She said very matter-of-fact like.

Just then, the doors opened, and Jack instantly sprang to his feet before tugging Serena behind a column with him.

_ "What are you doing?"_

_ "Hiding us. We have no idea if those guys are friendly or not!"_

_"Why wouldn't they be?!"_ She said with a confused look on her face.

Before Jack got a chance to reply the other only male Spirit of Nature called to them, in English.

_ "You two can come out of hiding, we aren't here to hurt you."_

_"Watashi wa kare ga itta koto subete no aidea o motteinai, to watashi wa, koreha seishin-tekina kaiwananode, itta koto wa kangaete iru. Watashi wa eigo o manabanakereba naranai…"_ (I don't have any idea what he said, and you have no idea what I said because this is a mental conversation. I must learn English…). Serena transmitted to Jack.

_"But we can understand ye, lass. We 'ave learned Japanese over our years o' life. Wut 'Iccup said was that are nate goin' t' hurt ye."_ Transmitted a female voice with a heavy Scottish accent. Jack could sense that the words he heard in English had also been sent in Japanese, he could hear, if he strained, the woman's voice faintly doubled, the double in a strange language he assumed was Japanese. He couldn't make out any of the words, but he got the sense that if knew Japanese, he would have heard the doubled voice clear as day.

Coming out, he saw a auburn-haired man with a metal left leg standing next to blond with her hair braided down her shoulder. There was a red-haired woman next to a Shire horse, whom the two of them instinctively knew was the female speaker. A brunette with a little lizard on her shoulder stood off to the side. And two creatures that looked like…dragons stood behind the blond woman and the only man who had entered. The blue dragon had a metal right foreleg. Exactly as Serena predicted.

Glancing over at her, he saw her with a large smile on her face, _"She must really enjoy the fact that she can speak in her native language now,"_ He thought to himself before she asked the others something in Japanese.

_ "Jakku wa watashi o rikai dekiru yo ni, anata gata no uchi ni wa, osoraku watashi no kangae o hon'yakudeshita. Watashi wa eigo o hanasu koto ga dekimasen."_ ( Could one of you possibly translate my thoughts so that Jack can understand me. I can't speak English.). She asked, seeming sheepish.

_ "Ask for something harder next time."_ Said the brunette with a scowl on her face. She seemed wary and aggressive in both her stance and mental voice, like she was ready to flee or fight at the slightest hint of danger. _"Translation is the reason why we are talking like this, the only reason why Hiccup didn't call out with his mind the first time was because we weren't sure if you knew English."_

_ "Rapunzel, be nice."_ Said the blond._ "They aren't going to hurt us. Besides, we need to explain this all to them."_

_ "Fine, but lets get it over with, this area is due for another harsh spring. Those don't happen on their own, you know."_

_ "So, what do you all know?_" asked Hiccup.

_ "Flying is faster with the Wind, we don't have to constantly maintain the weather, just balance it and do the stuff that needs finesse, and Wind is there if we need any help._" Serena said.

_"You have a lot to learn, but you two have managed to figure out a good amount for your ages. First, we can be in areas that aren't in either our season or are in night, but it takes time to build up the endurance we have, so as soon as you start feeling dizzy, nauseous, feverish or just plain ill, you had better leave, before it ends badly. And trust us, we know from personal experience that it will end badly. And also, don't expect the Wind to obey your orders for long, the only reason why it sticks around is on Mother Natures orders, it'll leave in about a year or so, once you have the knowledge you need."_ Hiccup said.

At this point Jack and Serena shared a worried and confused look, the Wind had never mentioned to either of them that it would leave, it had never seemed reluctant, and they had never ordered the Wind. But not seeming to have seen the look passed between the two of them, Hiccup plunged ahead.

_"Be prepared, because there will be times that Mother Nature will have to make you cause an area to have a harsh storm or winter for you Jack, and either poor lighting or dangerous meteor showers for you Serena. It's not going to be easy, but if you don't do it, Mather Nature will have to and that makes it worse."_

_ "How?!" _Said both of them at the same time.

This time it was Merida speaking, _"Because she is only a generalist, while we are more of specialists. She does nate 'ave the finesse to properly control the storms. It only ends in more heartache all 'round."_

_ "Unless you go with my theory that she deliberately makes it worse so that she doesn't have to do it again next time."_ Said Rapunzel.

Seeing the rather horrified looks on the twos face's, Astrid cut in. _"We have no evidence that she really does that Rapunzel. Besides, this only happens every few years."_

_ "As long as you deal with your jobs well. Oh, and Jack?"_ Said Hiccup.

_ "Yeah?" _

_ "You also take care of the worst avalanches before they go off."_

Cutting in, Rapunzel stated, _"Well, I think we've told them all they need. I'm off, this place is due for a harsh spring, again. I can see they've affected you, Serena. Jack, let the storms last longer than usual, probably a full month or two past the norm. Also, don't forget to mentally contact us to ensure that everything needed for the way the sections of Nature are going are taken care of. See you all in a decade or so."_

_"Wait!"_ Called Serena. _"What about believers? How do we get those?"_

_ "They'll come in time. Relax."_ And Rapunzel was off, having made a portal and gone through it, followed by the others waving goodbye and leaving either on horse of or a dragon.

_ "Little rays of sunshine, aren't they?"_ Said Jack to Serena, using their method of asking the winds to translate their words to another.

_ "No, they are Immortals, not rays of the close star."_ She replied.

After staring at her for a second, Jack replied, _"It's a phrase Rena. It means that they are being depressing. Also, what is the close star?"_

_ "What you call the sun. It is actually a very close star that has some special abilities that allows it to be a sun for our world."_ She replied. Jack took her word for it, she was Spirit of the Cosmos, after all.

_"Hang on, I want to grab my things before we leave."_ Said Serena, before she ducked behind a column and returned with a pair of shoes, which she was staring at in disgust, two long ribbons that looked like her sash, except smaller, and a pair of sheathed swords.

** A/N: And what those have things are and what their doing there will be explained next chapter. Again, I am really, really sorry this is late. It was just a complicated chapter, and there is some… extended family troubles going on right now. Also next chapter, I'm thinking about having them go to Santoff Claussen. But if you guys think its too soon, just say so. Sayonara, SerenaYoru.** **P.S. I am working getting a beta for you guys, so hopefully if she decides to be the beta for this she will smacked me up side the head when I'm coming to close to the deadline.**


End file.
